glofandomcom-20200215-history
Little Bo Peep
Little Bo Peep is one of the seven Magical Events, and one of the most rarely seen. It features Little Bo Peep, a shepherdess in a dress and hat, and her sheep which have humorous Cockney sounding voices which sound like characters from Monty Python or EastEnders. The sketch was the last one made as the other six magical events were shown in the first 9 episodes of Teletubbies while this magical event wasn't shown until the 245th episode which aired after Teletubbies was at its halfway mark. The sketch is the longest sketch. The unusual things are there is no sound from the event (which is the same thing with the Magic House event) which indicates what is happening and there is a sequence, with long character shots and there is equipment visible. If you look closely, you'll see the characters are actually marionettes, puppets controlled by strings, and they move as a stop-motion, using the pictures for the footage.Little Bo Peep appears on some various episodes. They are:Catherine's Toy Farm (Missing teletubby was Dipsy/Boo shouter was Tinky Winky) Hedgehogs (missing teletubby was Po/Boo shouter was Dipsy) '''Apple Pie (boo shouter was Po) '''Dragonflies (US Version) (Boo shouter was Laa-Laa) '''Puppies (Boo shouter was Dipsy) '''The sketch starts with The Magic Windmill spinning. The Teletubbies then arrive silently at a place in Teletubbyland while the windmill is still heard spinning. The Sun starts to laugh and giggle, excited about finding out what is going to happen. This sketch is very different from other sketches as there is no sound from the event and the characters are visible from the start. jolly music starts and the Teletubbies look round and see clouds in the sky, floating to the right. There is then a quick closeup of the clouds. The Teletubbies giggle quietly to the destination of the magical event. The Teletubbies then arrive at the destination of the magical event, a hilly field, and see the clouds as they find a place to sit, with another closeup. The Teletubbies then sit down on the last hill. A new piano tune plays and in another closeoff the clouds float by until sheep sounds are heard and black heads and legs form in the clouds. The clouds then turn into sheep and one small cloud turns into a white lamb. The sheep float across the sky and then float and land on the ground, forming a line, with the biggest sheep at the top and the little lamb at the end. The excited Teletubbies then giggle and laugh like mad upon seeing clouds turn into sheep. The looking sheep then walk in a line across Teletubbyland with hills and flowers, bleeting, with the biggest sheep at the top and the tiny baby lamb at the end of the line, heading east. The sheep then do the same thing again, bleeting even louder, walking across the hills. Then a voice in the middle of nowhere says, "Oh, where, oh, where are my sheep?" Little Bo Peep comes floating down from the sky and landed into Teletubbyland. She also says "Hello!" to the viewers and sings a song how she's lost her sheep and doesn't know where to find them, so she has to search for her sheep around Teletubbyland, with the help of the viewers. The sheep also sing a song too from behind her. The tiny lamb is blowing raspberrys over the hills, and the sheep are playing hide and seek. Little Bo Peep just can't see them anywhere, until she finds them, and she sings a song how she's found her sheep and she said, "Bye-bye!" to the viewers and she and her sheep float away into the sky and disappears before the Magic Windmill stops spinning or the Sun Baby giggles, if there's some time.